Brawl Taunts
'''Brawl Taunts''' Edited by Tom Wickham '''Brawl taunts''' is a Flash Animated Short Film from the website [[NewGrounds]]. Animated by [[Kirbopher]]and written by [[Rina-Chan]] in 2008 that was uploaded to [[YouTube]] under many accounts. Its a parody of the video game [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl]], a crossover fighting game that featured characters from many Nintendo franchises. '''Script''' '''''Scene 1: [[Toon Link{] wonders what in Super Smash Bros Brawl Music: Super Smash Bros Brawl theme''''' '''''Toon Link''''': "Being young has never been this refreshing, I wonder what joys awaits in the world of Super Smash Bros (pronounced Brothers) '''Brawl'''?" "Hyaaah!" '''''Scene 2: [[Captain Falcon{] wants to see [[Samus]]’s boobs Music: [[Master Hand]] theme''''' '''Captain Falcon:''' "Show Me Your Boobs!" '''[[Zero Suit Samus]]:''' scoffs "Sorry your gonna need more than a '''Falcon Punch'''." "If ya want summa this." '''''Scene 3: Fans arguing how OP [[Sonic]] is''''' '''Sonic:''' I'm too cheap [[SEGA]] DRAMITSATION '''[[Bucktoothed Sonic fan]]:''' "Sonic is not cheap!" "Sonic's just '''Fast'''!" '''[[Hook nosed SONIC CULT shirt guy]]:''' "Dude isn't he the reason [[Smash Ball]]s are '''Banned''' at our tournament?" '''''Scene 4: [[Mario]] gets [[The Big Gay Dance]]''''' '''Snake: "'''I'm too sexy for my box." '''[[Peach]]: '''fangirl scream "Finally I get to meet a real man." '''Mario:''' "Hey excuse-a me what about-a me?" '''''[[King Dedede]]: "'''''You can have'''...MY BIG GAY DANCE.'''" "Hoo-Ba-Ba-Hoo-Burh-Burh-Burh-Wah-Wah-Wah." '''''Scene 5: Why [[Link]] doesn't talk in his games''''' '''Link:''' "'''HAAAH'''-'''HA'''-'''SHAAH'''-'''EAAH!!'''" '''[[Marth]]: '''"Dude, what are you trying to say?" '''Link: '''"'''NEAAH!!'''2 '''[[Ike]]: '''"Uh I think what he's trying to say is, someone kicked him very hard in the '''BALLZ, '''and''' '''now all he''' '''do is this high pitched Squealy noise." '''Marth: '''"Oh so that's why he sounds like '''14 Year old kid on NewGrounds."''' '''''Scene 6:Mario stops Sonic's Drug addiction Music:''''' '''Sonic:''' "Sonic's the name speed's my game haha." '''Mario: '''"Oh, how about I steal your coins so you can't-a buy any more-a drugs then?" "'''Waahoo!'''" '''''Scene 7: [[Lucas{] runs away from [[Wario]] like a little [[PUSSY]]''''' '''Wario: '''"Waah, come here [[Ness]]." '''Ness''': "Hurh-Haar, '''PK Thunder!'''" '''Wario: '''"Wah-Ha-Ha-Ha, Your moves are-a useless." '''Ness: "Hahh, '''help me Lucas." '''Lucas: '''"No I'm gonna run away like a little '''PUSSY'''." '''Wario:''' "You can't-a run from-a me." '''Lucas:''' "Yeh I can '''UR 2 FHAT'''." '''Wario: '''"Damm it." '''''Scene 8: [[Yoshi]] the Cute but useless character, Ike tells [[Zelda]] and [[Kirby]] to Shut Up. Music: The Legend of Zelda Theme''''' '''Yoshi: '''"Fireballs Yum!" '''Zelda: "'''Oh look its a useless character, but he's Soo Cute." '''Ike: '''"Hey Shut Up Your Not Supposed To Talk!" '''Zelda''':" Well '''Your '''Not Supposed To Be So '''Cheap Ike!'''"''' '''"Uh I mean yea the '''FIREBALLS '''But you know." '''Kirby: '''"'''HIIII.'''" '''Ike: "'''You Shut Up Too!" "And Stop Camping So You Can Do That Annoying Ass Taunt." '''Scene 9; No one pays attention to [[Weegee]]''' '''Peach:''' "[[Luigi]] how come you Final Smash is so much better than Mario's?" '''Luigi:''' "Its so that-a people finally pay attention to '''Weegee'''." '''Peach: '''"Oh, hey Mario let's go." '''Luigi: '''"'''Waaaah'''!" "Why Does No One Pay Attention To '''Weegee'''?!" '''Scene 10: Zero Suit Samus shows Snake her [[Final Smash]]''' '''Snake:''' "So Samus how about you show me that Final Smash." '''Snake: '''"Wait...What the Hell was that?" '''Samus: '''"I put my clothes back on?" '''Snake: '''"What the Hell kind of Final Smash is that?" '''Metal Gear Solid "Spotted" sound plays''' '''Snake: "No-No-NOOOOOO!'''" '''Codec rings''' '''[[Colonel]]: '''"'''Snake-Snake?'''" "'''SNAAAAKE!!'''" = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Jokes Rather than featuring a true story, Brawl Taunts is a series of jokes about the game Super Smash Bros Brawl. Many of the jokes are based on the interactions between characters of different franchises. For example, Peach from the Mario series was astonished at how manly Snake from the Metal Gear series is. Zelda, on the other hand, thought that Yoshi, another character from the Mario universe, was useless, but "Soo cute!" Jokes are also made about the game's community in real life. For example, at one point in the movie, fans of the game argue about the fairness of using Sonic.